


Softly, Softly

by orphan_account



Series: Three for All [1]
Category: Primeval, pairing: abby/lyle, series: three for all
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Softly, Softly

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
irritated  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**   
|   
[GAY GIRL CLUB](http://www.last.fm/music/GAY%20GIRL%20CLUB) \- [I Kissed a Boy (Club Extended)](http://www.last.fm/music/GAY%20GIRL%20CLUB/_/I%20Kissed%20a%20Boy%20%28Club%20Extended%29) | Powered by [Last.fm](http://www.last.fm/)  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: abby maitland](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20abby%20maitland), [character: lt. jon lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20lt.%20jon%20lyle), [character: sir james lester](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sir%20james%20lester), [fan fiction](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fan%20fiction), [fandom: primeval](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20primeval), [pairing: abby/lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20abby%2Flyle), [series: three for all](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20three%20for%20all)  
  
  
_**Drabble: Softly, Softly**_  
Title: Softly, Softly  
Pairing: Lyle/Abby  
Rating: 16 (I guess?)  
Warning: I haz committed het!  Run away!  
Disclaimer: Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) . I hope she doesn't mind me committing het with him.

Jon Lyle was incredibly happy in his relationship with James Lester but sometimes, when he needed to get off without having to fight for every inch, when he needed to feel like he was in complete control, he turned to Abby Maitland. She wasn't submissive by nature, and Lyle didn't expect her to be, but there was something to be said for the way she always welcomed him into her bed. Hands gentle when he didn't want to bruise, her words tender when that was what he needed to hear and her thighs soft as they wrapped round his waist.


End file.
